


Payday

by EndlessSummer



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Gen, i already have a defender oc but i still dont know her skill set and loadout yet, im on the Siege train but im being dragged across the ground, please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Prowler gets paid and Warden is here to keep her from going crazy.





	Payday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play R6S because my internet is awful but that hasn't stopped me from watching as many Warden gameplay vids as I can get my hands on. XD

Payday! Prowler had the biggest grin on her face as she left the passenger side of Warden’s car, bounding up to the ATM machine like a small child approaching a candy store. He rolled his eyes, turning off the engine before following her.

“How long’s that check gonna last you this time?” he asks her in that southern drawl. He had plenty enough to spare, and he knew she lived paycheck to paycheck.

“Well, maybe I’ll buy some _weed_ with it.” the dirty-blond teased, putting in her PIN before sliding the check into the machine, “I’m-a get me some of the good kush..”

Warden chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Prowler’s smile widened as the machine gave her the cash she wanted to withdrawal. “The sound when money comes out of an ATM machine is the sound of joy” she sighs happily.

“Well, don’t get to comfortable yet, Six might throw something our way within a day or so and I don’t want you getting high and rushing in like an asshole.” Warden quips.

“Yes sir,” Prowler fake-pouts, slinking back to the car to wait for him.


End file.
